


Drabbles (Lucius/Severus)

by Kalira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, StandAlones, anything and everything (almost)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random, mostly unconnected drabbles (in 100, 200, and 300 word flavours).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations

Severus stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time with only a small twinge of regret, and a single look backwards as he claimed his trunk.

Weaving through crowds of witches, wizards, and reuniting families, Severus made for the Apparition point, wondering if he would have to shrink his trunk before he could Disapparate.

Only a small portion of his mind focused on such things as not running into people and avoiding Potter and Black.

"Severus." a calm, smooth voice, vaguely familiar, caught his attention just before he reached his goal.

Turning to look, Severus identified the speaker instantly, and his tense shoulders relaxed slightly. "Lucius."

Severus shook off a moment of twisted regret that the man's voice was so only so tangentially present in his memory, when the sloping, elegant style of his handwriting, evident from the many letters Severus still kept, was so unforgettable.

"I thought I would come to congratulate you in person, my friend." Lucius said, with a warm smile that looked odd in place of the icy one Severus remembered. "And to deliver your gift."

Severus blinked, surprised - stunned- and opened his mouth to say . . . something. He had no idea what it might have been.

Lucius chuckled, a low, almost hissing sound, and stepped closer, deftly avoiding the woman trailing three small children.

Severus stilled nervously as Lucius whispered into his ear. "Congratulations."

A part of Severus' mind noted that Lucius was looming over him considerably less than the last time they had met physically. Not at all, in fact. Severus was the taller now.

That thought vanished as Lucius moved again, that strange, warm smile returning just before he brushed his lips over Severus' - my first proper kiss, he thought, inanely - and then stepped back, in a flurry of steel-grey, and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was the first story of any kind I wrote with this pairing.


	2. Godfather

“Severus. . .”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you want of me, Lucius?” His voice was worn and tired.

The sound tugged at something inside, but Lucius pushed the feeling away, as he’d been forced to do with so many others. “I. . .” he paused, knowing how much what he was asking would hurt. “Will you be Godfather to my son?”

Severus stopped breathing, but Lucius didn’t dare move closer to check on him.

Severus met Lucius’ gaze, black eyes flat. “Yes.” he said.

Lucius let out a slow breath. “Thank you, my old frien-”

“Get out.” Severus said, his voice tonelessly smooth, matching eerily calm eyes as he watched Lucius’ nerves manifest uncharacteristically. “Don’t come back. Ever.”

Lucius breathed raggedly, silvery eyes dimming. “I. . . Apologies.” he said simply, backing away and slipping sideways through the door, watching Severus until it closed, though his old lover never looked back.

It had been a horrible thing to do, and he knew it - had known it when he’d first brought it up with Narcissa, and during every subsequent fight. The bottom line was that he knew Severus would protect his son, though he loathed Narcissa - even if he now hated Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my own personal notes for this one say . . . er, yes, not really waiting to hit the sore spots with the series, mm?


	3. Early

Lucius woke early, as he did every morning, but - and much to his surprise - the other side of the bed was empty.

He stretched out a hand warily. Empty and already cold.

Lucius frowned, then yawned, stretching sinuously, mind slowly getting to normal functioning.

“You’re finally awake.”

Lucius jumped, not that he would admit to it later, and sat up, looking towards the door.

Severus had reappeared, looking far more alert than he had any right, whilst Lucius was still struggling to process.

“ _Good morning_ , Lucius.” Severus prompted, stepping into the room and seating himself on the side of the bed he had vacated earlier.

“Good morning, Severus.” Lucius replied, voice slightly husky from sleep. “Are you always such an early riser?”

Severus shrugged. “Perils of working so intensely towards my Mastery. Now that I have it, I’ve trained myself to wake early and fully.” he admitted. “Not terribly convenient.”

Lucius smiled. “I can imagine.” he teased gently. “I don’t suppose I could entice you back to bed for a bit, now, then, could I?” he leaned back slightly as he spoke.

Severus sighed heavily through his nose. “Oh, I certainly expect you can.” he replied, with a crooked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I didn't hesitate to hit a sore spot, and quickly, doesn't mean I was going to stay there, of course! And. . . Well, if you've read any of other series of drabbles, you'll have met with my whiplash changes of topic, mood, and genre before of course. . . I hope it isn't too disconcerting, as always!


	4. Allegiances

“You’re the spy.”

Severus didn’t stiffen, didn’t even react at all to the accusation. Plenty of practise over the years, even if he hadn’t ever expected to hear it in those particular tones, at least not from that voice.

“Lucius. . .” he replied tiredly, turning to face his oldest friend. “We have _all_ been over this, enough times for it to have become mind-numbing. You know I only return to Dumbledore on our Lord’s orders.”

Lucius didn’t look accusatory, though. Severus couldn’t quite identify the look in the intensely focused pale grey eyes.

“I know, Severus.” Lucius said, fine voice exhausted, though still unwavering. He seated himself smoothly on Severus’ desk. “I know where your true allegiances lie. I can probably even guess why.”

Severus took a deep breath, meeting Lucius’ eyes squarely.

“The Dark Lord killed my wife, and I believe he intends to push me back in Azkaban to force Draco’s hand.” Lucius said plainly.

Severus hissed, trying to judge how far this might have pushed Lucius, even in his shock.

Finally he decided.

“I think you have the wrong conclusion.” Severus said easily, sliding back from the desk far enough to turn towards Lucius properly - it wouldn’t have been so difficult in his own office, at Hogwarts, but, then again, in his own office, Lucius wouldn’t be on the desk.

“You truly answer to Dumbledore.” Lucius said. “I will not be talked out of this, Severus-”

Severus’ mouth quirked. “I answer to my own self.” he said. “As a true Slytherin ought. I serve our Lord and Dumbledore because between them they give me power and freedom.”

Lucius’ eyes went wide, and Severus knew that he hadn’t been expecting that - either the answer or the implicit trust.

“I’ll help you if I can, my friend.” Severus said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is . . . open to your interpretation, how much of Severus' little speech here he truly means, and how much is hedging his bets. Slytherins.


	5. Catch

Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius’ waist from behind, pressing close. He had been waiting by the door for only a few minutes, and he was quite satisfied with his prediction of when his lover would return - even if he was sorry to be correct about Lucius’ state of mind.

Lucius sighed, still stubbornly upright, even at the odd angle that forced him into maintaining. A moment later he gave over, relaxing into Severus’ arms.

“It went that badly?” Severus asked, bowing his head to murmur in Lucius’ ear before shifting, shoulders curved, to rest his chin on Lucius’ shoulder.

Lucius snorted. “Oh, to put it lightly. Less because of you than because of Narcissa, though.” he assured Severus, siding to rest his head against his lover’s. “I wish you’d wash your hair after you’ve been working in your lab.” he added absently.

Severus shrugged. He’d gotten so used to the effects of the potions steaming around him that he tended to forget. “How are the Blacks taking the idea?” he asked.

Lucius chuckled. “Not much they can do, is there? Part of the reason Father is less than infuriated with me over this is how little the Black family has to offer, any more.”

Severus hummed thoughtfully. “Not as though I’m much of a catch by your Father’s standards either.” he pointed out. “Anyone’s standards.” he added, barely a whisper.

“Mine.” Lucius said fiercely, turning in Severus’ arms and forcing his lover to meet his gaze. “You’re brilliant, Severus, and despite the disadvantages you had when you began, by the time you graduated you had the respect of every single Slytherin student.”

Severus tried to look away, but Lucius wouldn’t let him. “Are you really challenging a Malfoy on what he wants?” Lucius asked, more playfully. “Dangerous business, that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I was writing Lucius and paused with the thought 'well, hello; that is a Malfoy trait', as happens with fair regularity when I write Draco.


	6. Spin

Narcissa crossed her arms and stared through the wide parlour windows as though she could incinerate the men inside that way.

Of course, she hadn’t been in _love_ with Malfoy, but being thrown aside like this was simply an insult that could hardly be borne.

Narcissa scowled, tossing her head to shift her hair away from her face, even as the wind pushed it back, and was forced to contemplate Lucius’ technique.

Given the fact that Severus, one of the most articulate men she’d ever met, as she recalled, was incapable of speech for some minutes after the kiss ended, it must be formidable.

Ignoring any further spectacle, she returned to the front of the Manor and struck the bell.

Narcissa was promptly welcomed in, then shown to the parlour, by the butler.

By the time she joined them, Severus was sitting, perfectly composed, in a chair two metres away from her _ex_ -intended, but Narcissa was still suffering the burn of being thrown over - more stung pride than jealousy, she could admit, silently, as being Lady Malfoy might have been attractive, but coexisting with Lucius less so.

Narcissa performed a minuscule curtsey as Lucius rose to greet her, then returned to his perch on the small settle.

Choosing not to take the invitation, Narcissa seated herself on a chair, and nearer Severus than Lucius. It was with some satisfaction she noted the uneasiness this elicited.

Narcissa would have liked to see a bit more of a reaction - from either of the men - as she spoke, though she kept her own emotions fiercely leashed, showing no sign of her annoyance or frustration.

By the time she was ready to leave, they had hashed out a satisfactory story for the end of the prospective engagement - which had not yet been formal, thankfully.


	7. Mingling

Severus inclined his head politely to the professor who had so recently been talking his ear off about an advancement made in his field ten years ago, sliding sideways as the man wandered away, probably to find someone else to whom he could tell the story.

There was a gentle touch at the small of his back, and Severus stiffened - for one thing, he hadn't sensed anyone behind him.

"Mine." Lucius growled possessively, his hand sliding around to press against Severus' chest, pulling him back.

Severus fought the urge to chuckle. The very idea of the future Lord Malfoy being so-

"Lucius!" Severus hissed, as the slim hand began fiddling with his buttons. Taking a wary half-step away, he turned to face Lucius, trying to keep a stern expression.

Lucius pouted - not that Severus had any intention of telling him that was what it looked like when he wore that expression - but obeyed, hands falling away.

Severus took a deep breath, forcing his hand down by his side when he was about to indulge habit and pinch the bridge of his nose. Lucius took advantage and caught his hand, stepping closer again, and pulled Severus into a light kiss.


	8. Dinner

Lucius hid a bored yawn behind one hand, meeting Narcissa’s cold blue eyes - so unlike the fathomlessly dark ones he adored - with an innocent expression as he lowered it, mouth set in his habitual half-smirk.

Narcissa raised one fine, perfectly arched brow, obviously unimpressed, and turned to her cousin, Lucy Rosier, pointedly dismissing Lucius.

Lucius huffed a laugh and took a sip of his wine, responding with a tiny portion of his attention to Regulus Black, whom he had barely known in school, but was nevertheless interesting.

Just not interesting enough to garner much notice when Lucius was endeavouring to keep a close eye on how his Father was steering the conversation, and the evening in general.

Whilst Abraxas and Cygnus appeared to be getting on quite well, Lucius could see the distaste in his Father’s otherwise pleasantly neutral expression. He wasn’t quite certain whether that would prove to be a good thing or bad, considering his own goal, though.

Lucius smiled and allowed himself to be drawn into a conversation on the finer points of the Ministry restrictions on geas magic.

At least it didn’t seem as though Narcissa herself would present any opposition against dissolving their not-quite-official entanglement.


	9. Divorce

“Draco, what is it?” Pansy asked assiduously, leaning over the table to try and look at the parchment that had left Draco so obviously emotionally stricken.

Draco snorted, snapping the parchment back into a roll. “None of your business, Parkinson.”

Despite her best efforts, Draco had been awfully distant lately.

Draco shook his head as he rose from the table, but he spared a moment to glance up at Severus, in his usual place at the Head Table.

Though they usually lingered over breakfast on a Saturday, Vince and Greg followed Draco, possibly concerned - or curious - themselves.

Draco noted their presence behind him, but didn’t acknowledge them until they’d reached their dormitory, which was otherwise empty at this hour.

“What happened, Draco?”

Draco didn’t answer immediately, lying back on his bed with casual disregard for his clothing. “My parents are getting divorced.” he said, finally.

Eyes widened in shock, and neither of the pair knew what to say.

“I never really thought they would do it.” Draco continued. “I knew they were hardly in love, even when they married, but. . .”

“Are you okay?” Greg asked.

Draco managed a small smile at his friend’s concern. “I’m fine. Thank you. Just surprised. Hopefully they’ll be a little happier now that they can admit the truth.”

Vince blinked, confused, and settled on his bed, the next one beside Draco’s, and stared at his friend as though that would help him understand.

“Well,” Draco continued, in the face of Vince and Greg’s obvious confusion, “Mother would rather devote her time to Healing than society teas.”

“What about your Father?” Greg prompted, when Draco remained thoughtfully silent.

“I think Father has been in love with someone else for a long time.” Draco said simply, remembering a lifetime of observations between his parents . . . and his Godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an oddity, and came about via a challenge from Izzy (best beloved beta and housemate) to portray this relationship from Draco's point of view. I was only just feeling them out at all, but I wanted to at least give it a whirl.


	10. Telescope

Aurora gasped, then promptly slapped her hand over her mouth, despite the fact that - as she remembered five seconds later - she was atop the astronomy tower, and they couldn’t see her, much less hear her.

She should leave, though, this was none of her business, no matter how curious a happening.

Still. . .

Aurora adjusted the nearest telescope to focus on the pair of elegant male figures near the entrance of the school.

She bit her lip. She had seen Severus after he had weathered explosions in his classroom, and yet he had never looked quite so . . . unsettled, and she wouldn’t have _imagined_ the Lord Malfoy looking so very _mussed_.

Her suspicions for the cause behind these two disparate states were confirmed as Lord Malfoy pressed his fingertips to Severus’ jaw and brought him close, their lips meeting chastely.

Severus’ hand burying in Lord Malfoy’s hair, dislodging the ribbon that had been barely hanging on, assured her ‘chaste’ was hardly the extent of their activities, even if they were currently refraining.

When Aurora refocused on them, dragging herself from her thoughts, they were unhurriedly walking towards the gates - presumably Lord Malfoy was going to Apparate away before someone could see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora was the given name of Professor Sinistra in an early draft of Prisoner of Azkaban shared on JK's website. It was later omitted entirely, and other information shared at the same time changed, but in lieu of a definite change, I went with this name for her.


	11. Hot Wax

Lucius peered curiously past Severus at the pentagram forming on the stone floor, brilliant green wax lending high contrast to the symbol.

"A ritual of banishment?" Lucius said, curious as to Severus' purpose.

Severus barely controlled a startled jump, hissing in pain as the next line of wax he had intended to drip on the floor splashed over his fingers, instead.

"Sorry." Lucius winced, taking a step further into the room.

"No matter." Severus shook his head. "It didn't mar the design. And yes. Banishment. An experimental application."

Lucius cocked his head as Severus rose.

"It's still gotten to your fingers, though." Lucius pointed out, taking the candle and setting it aside for a moment as he examined Severus' reddened fingers.

Severus barely protested, his fingers stinging enough to still his tongue.

"Coloured wax keeps a hotter temperature than, and doesn't cool as swiftly as, uncoloured or whitened." Lucius reminded him.

Severus nodded, more fascinated by the small charm Lucius used, stroking the burns away.

"So. . . An experimental application of a banishment ritual?" Lucius prompted, examining his work before turning Severus' hand loose. "What might that be?"

"I'd prefer not to say, until I see how this works." Severus evaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been told there have been two separate experiments that have disproven the hot wax differential between colored and uncoloured wax. I don't know. I have read of and watched several experiments that I know had proper controls and repeatability that bear it out as true. (In addition to my highly unscientific experiences over the years of accidentally spilling or splashing wax on myself.)
> 
> I would guess that perhaps with different types of wax it matters more or less. I dithered for a ridiculous amount of time on posting this drabble before coming to that conclusion, and also that it probably wasn't that important for such a small story. (I tend to obsess over small, but relevant details. And sometimes irrelevant ones. It can be a good thing, as a writer, but sometimes it drives me crazier than usual.)


	12. Unapprehended

Severus cried out, shielding his eyes with his arm, at the wickedly bright explosion of light going off before him.

It only took him a moment to realise that the light was emanating from his own hand, or rather . . . a simple silver band Lucius had given him. . .

Severus warily lowered his arm to look at the Aurors that had been attempting to capture him, who had been flattened and knocked unconscious, apparently by whatever spell the ring had released.

He glared at the thing, which was sitting innocently on his finger, shining just like the piece of ordinary - though fine - metal it obviously wasn’t.

“Lucius.” Severus grit his teeth, growling low in his throat. “You have some serious explaining to do about this.” he muttered to himself, preparing to Apparate.

Worse than trying to get a straight answer out of Lucius regarding the gift, and his ulterior motives for it . . . Severus now had to _thank_ the insufferable man.

Almost an afterthought, Severus cast a complex little charm that would erase any trace of his magical signature from the scene.

He needn’t even Obliviate the Aurors, as they had never seen beyond his mask, and wouldn’t even have a vague description.


	13. Legilimency Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final daily update of these drabbles, for a while, at least. I'll be posting more of them whenever the Muse decides to get back to writing with this couple. Hopefully soon!

“P- Protego!” Harry panted, barely hearing himself, mind screaming with pain.

There was a flash behind Harry’s eyes, and suddenly the vision of Uncle Vernon’s purpled, yelling face spun away, replaced for an instant with colourless mist.

When it dissipated, a lanky, black-clad figure, back to him, stood in Uncle Vernon’s place. The figure turned, and Harry recoiled before realising this Snape was only a memory, younger and . . . different.

Snape spoke, but Harry didn’t hear, realising that he must have somehow flipped the Legilimency charm back on Snape with his shield spell.

Snape was going to _murder_ him - probably he would take a sip of pumpkin juice and keel over twitching.

Harry’s eyes widened as Malfoy the elder stepped nearly through him, also younger, and with a more pleasant expression on his face than Harry had ever seen there.

If it hadn’t been a _Malfoy_ , Harry would have called the expression open - maybe even affectionate.

Then Malfoy traced his fingers over Snape’s cheek, and Snape bent for a kiss, and-

Harry was staring up at a livid Snape, the one he was used to, and scrambling to flee.

Trying desperately to instantly forget what he’d seen in his professor’s memories.


	14. Letter of Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Severus warily eyed the eagle owl settling on his nightstand, knocking aside the candlestick with a clearly intentional flick of wings. The owl imperiously raised its beak, surrendering its letter and small package to Severus’ careful hands.

A cautious test as it settled itself, and it gave him another imperious gesture, allowing him to pet its breast. Severus gave it a half-smile and a few minutes of attention before turning to the letter.

It bore no seal, but Lucius’ elegantly slanted hand greeted him as he unfolded the heavy parchment.

As expected.

Severus considered mentioning once more that the Malfoy eagle owls were only marginally less obvious than their masters.

The letter was akin to all those Severus had received from Lucius of late - alternately friendly and delicately flirtatious.

Severus had not the slightest inkling of what his friend could possibly be up to. He shook his head, continuing to read, and-

. . .a _present_ for . . . Valentine’s Day?

Severus eyed the small package as though it were a snake - in fact, a snake would probably have been preferable; at best this was likely the culmination of whatever game Lucius had been playing.

At least it would be over, and he would no longer be tormented by reading flirtations Lucius in no way meant.

Severus steeled himself to open the parcel, which showed itself to be an actual box of finely-carved apple wood beneath its wrappings. Severus smoothed a thumb over the pattern, gathering his resolve.

It held a heavy silver ring, centred by a circular emerald cabochon, sparkling with magic.

Severus brushed a fingertip to the stone and felt Lucius’ hand cover his, heard Lucius’ voice in his ear - complicated spells, and not the kind Lucius would have used for a trick.

_This is my truth, Severus. I await your answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple wood represents choice, and is often used in love and healing magics; emerald has traditionally been said to preserve love, and bring hope, reason, and wisdom.


	15. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my annual tradition of posting to celebrate my own birthday.

Severus sighed silently at the view laid out before him. Lucius was every bit as gorgeous as his cocky manner promised, silky-pale skin and hair highlighted by moonlight.

Lucius sighed at the light touch of fingertips through his hair and down his neck, and arched as they slid down his spine.

Severus' throaty chuckle sounded above him, and Lucius felt the sting of annoyance at being laughed at, but a soft kiss to the crook of his neck soothed it away.

Lucius shivered, reaching back to take hold of Severus' wrist. Severus paused, then knelt up, allowing him to turn over.

Lucius stretched languidly, content to be trapped beneath Severus, then arched his back, teeth settling in his lower lip as Severus freed his hand to stroke down Lucius' stomach.

Severus' fingers shook slightly as Lucius' hands settled at his hips, gripping just hard enough to leave bruises as he dragged Severus' hips down across him.

Lucius took a long, uneven breath, and Severus hummed, rocking his hips, then bent to catch Lucius' mouth.

Severus shuddered as Lucius dragged blunt teeth over his lip, hands squeezing momentarily harder before moving on to explore the expanse of his back and shoulders.


	16. Empty Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! (and NaNoWriMo-eve - if, like me, you are about to launch into that craziness)

Lucius knew before even halfway waking that it wasn’t yet morning, but the bed was empty beside him already.

He debated his current ability to go back to sleep, and reluctantly admitted it wasn’t going to happen. Lucius groaned and threw aside the eiderdown, sliding his feet to the floor and looking around for his erstwhile spouse.

Severus was nowhere in the room, however, and Lucius sighed, shrugging into a silk robe. He realised as he stepped out into the corridor that the robe was slightly too long for him, and black, not mist blue, but wasn’t troubled enough to return for his own.

Sleep-fogged and not particularly worried, Lucius didn’t bother casting a spell or asking the Manor’s wards for Severus’ location, just headed towards the study, as the likeliest possibility.

With no immediate results, Lucius continued wandering the Manor, yawning periodically, and was somehow not surprised when he finally found Severus. In the potions workroom with only a single, guttering candle, still trying to read his notes by its light.

“Come to bed, love.” Lucius coaxed, stroking Severus’ shoulder and wincing at how chilled he was. “You’re too tired to make sense of it now, in any case.”


	17. Quidditch and Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2016!

Severus had stolen glances at Lucius now and again during the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match - Slytherin’s by two hundred seventy points - and squashed a few smiles at Lucius’ small expressions of pride, nerves, and enjoyment.

Even Lucius had grinned at the end, and the graceful dive Draco had executed to win.

Draco might go brash faced with Potter, but he was certainly an exceptional flyer - Severus might not have the Quidditch Cup in his office, not that he much cared, but that was down to Potter excelling, rather than Draco’s weaknesses.

After congratulating Draco - with a brief hug, a display unexpected in public from the reserved elder Malfoy - Lucius had accepted Severus’ invitation for tea.

He was surprisingly distant, however, once there. Severus watched him thoughtfully, then smiled, sitting on the arm of Lucius’ chair, leaning to kiss his neck. “You were once quite an impressive flyer yourself, as I recall, pet.” Severus murmured, straightening.

Lucius twitched. It was quickly stifled, and his expression was calm when he turned, but it had been enough to confirm Severus’ guess.

“Yes, well. . . Thank you, but it is hardly relevant any longer, is it?” Lucius countered, leaning against Severus’ side companionably.

Severus frowned. “Not exactly- Lucius,” he paused, brows drawing together, “does Draco even _know_?”

Lucius took a deep breath, looking away, shifting as if to rise until a restraining hand clasped his shoulder.

“You _know_ what worries him most is that _you_ might be disappointed in him, for any reason.” Severus reminded. “And he is of the opinion that you don’t see Quidditch as a worthwhile usage of his time, despite his love for it.”

Lucius met Severus’ gaze with obvious surprise, then closed his eyes. “Oh, Merlin. How was I so stupid, Severus?” he murmured, dropping his head to Severus’ lap.


End file.
